Shadow and Amy's Nightopian Adventure
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: Shadow and Amy arrive in Nightopia with one mission: To Save The World. The second Me fic in the series! The third is: Jasmine Into Dreams! 3 includes some new people in it too!


One night in Nightopia, as the little Nightopians prepared for bed, NiGHTS paced across the floor of the Ideya Palace. "What could it be?" he asked himself, staring hard into a crystal ball that a friend had given him long ago so he could see people's dreams. The crystal ball first showed a pink hedgehog playing around in a meadow filled with cute little animals, then a memory with a black hedgehog watching a blonde haired girl be killed before being shot into space. "Does this mean that those two have the red ideya?" NiGHTS wondered aloud, pacing once again. "Only one way to find out, NiGHTS," said a voice, frightening the purple jester. NiGHTS turned to see an old friend of his that he and another friend had rescued from Wizeman just last year, looking in the window. "Tsuki, what are you doing here?" NiGHTS asked her, a confused look on his face. "I should be asking you the same thing," Tsuki responded, walking into the room. "So," NiGHTS started, "the only way I can figure out if they have the red ideya-" "Is to watch and see if Wizeman sends Reala to capture them," Tsuki finished. NiGHTS nodded, then stared into the crystal ball again. "Come on, NiGHTS. We both need our sleep. We can find out tomorrow." Tsuki yawned as she walked up to the door, her hand extend for NiGHTS to follow. NiGHTs turned and followed Tsuki home, his thoughts still pondering the question he needed answered. _Are those two the ones said in the legend to bring Nightopia out of these dark times?_

"REALA!!!!!!!" boomed a voice inside the Nightmare Castle. Reala flew to his master's chamber and landed in a low bow in front of him. "Yes, Wizeman?" Reala answered to his master as he got up. "I have a job for you, Reala," Wizeman told him. "Anything, master Wizeman," Reala replied. "I need you to go into two dreamers dreams and drive them here into Nightmare before NiGHTS finds them," Wizeman explained, "They're names are Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. They have the red ideya of courage, which I desparately need to rule!" "Don't you worry, master," Reala said, "I won't let you down this time!" Wizeman rolled his eyes as he said, "You'd better not," but Reala was already flying out the door and into the dark skies. "I'm not gonna let NiGHTS win this time! It's my turn to win!" Reala said to himself. He then paralooped the sky, opening a black portal. Reala quickly flew through it and dissappeared into Amy's dream.

Reala landed in the soft, green grass. "So, this is Amy Rose's dream," he said to himself, "I'll send her to Nightmare faster than you can say 'filp'!" Reala flew around the area until he spotted Amy picking a bouquet of flowers. He snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmm?" Amy said. She turned around to see Reala behind her, an evil grin on his face. "AAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed as Reala grabbed her. "Let me go, LEMME GO!" Amy cried, pounding her fists on Reala's head. Despite the fact that she was hurting him, Reala ignored her pleas and flew up above the ground. He threw another paraloop at the sky, then he and the still-frustrated Amy dissappeared into Shadow's dream.

"Maria!" Shadow cried as he watched some men from G.U.N. shoot her. "Shadow..." Maria said before falling to the ground. Suddenly, the memory stopped. Shadow looked around. "What happened?" he asked. He heard an evil chuckle. "Who's there?" he demanded. Reala appeared before him, with Amy, struggling to free herself, in his arms. "Shadow, help!" she cried. "You let her go!" Shadow yelled at Reala. Reala only laughed and dissappeared again. Shadow looked around for him, only to be knocked to the floor by Reala flying above him. "If you want her so badly, then come and get her!" Reala said. He paralooped the wall, another portal opening in it's place. Reala flew into it, holding the screaming Amy and with Shadow following closely behind him.

They all dissappeared into the darkness of the hole once again, but this time, they landed in Nightmare Castle, with Wizeman watching them land. "Very good, Reala," he said, "I'm impressed." Reala flew over to him and handed Amy over to him. "Let me go, you-" Amy started, but was stopped by Wizeman. "Hush, you little brat!!" he said, holding her far above the ground by her neck. "You let her go, you ugly moron!" Shadow cried. "Wha? MORON! I'll show you! Reala, get him!" Wizeman cried out at his lacky. Reala quickly flew up to Shadow and grabbed him by his red and black quills. _Damn, they caught me!_ Shadow thought. "Let her go, you ugly fiends!" Shadow cried, trying to break free of Reala's grasp. "Now, why would we do that?" Reala asked sarcastically, sticking his tounge out at Shadow. "Because if you don't, I'll be forced to do something I don't wan to do!" Shadow replied. "Oh yeah? well, what would that be?" Reala asked, still sour. "This," Shadow threw Reala at Wizeman, which got Amy free, who ran behind Shadow. Then, Shadow started glowing a blueish color. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" he yelled, blasting Reala and Wizeman up through the roof and to another far point of Nightmare. "Wow, Shadow, you saved my life," Amy said, blushing, 'Thank you so much!" Shadow turned a deep crimson red and turned away. "Well, let's just try to get out of here!" Shadow said. He then picked Amy up, and ran like hell out of there.

"Shadow," Amy asked as they walked through a bleak forest outside of Nightmare castle, "where are we?" Shadow stopped and looked at her. "I really don't know, Amy," he said, "I just don't know." Suddenly, a new figure appeared before them. It was another jester, like Reala, but purple instead of red. "Who are you?" Shadow demanded. "My name is Hannah," she said, her beautiful purple cyrstal glowing brightly. "Why are you here?" Amy asked, holding Shadow tight. "I am here to take you to NiGHTS, my friend. He is the protector of Nightopia, the world of dreams. Now, come along, we can't just stay here and let Reala capture you guys, now can we?" Amy and Shadow looked at each other, then back at Hannah. "Alright, we'll come," Shadow finally said, getting ready to run. "Alrighty, then, let's go!!!" Hannah said, jumping into the air. 'Follow me, you two!" she cried down to Amy and Shadow. Then, she flew off into the east, with the two hedgehogs following close behind her.

After what seemed like an hour, they arrived at the Ideya Palace. Hannah landed gently on the ground, and looked around the area for NiGHTS. "NiGHTS? Where are you?" she called to him, her eyes searching the sky in case he flew over them. Soon, though, NiGHTS and Tsuki appeared before them. "What is it?" Tsuki asked Hannah, a worried look on her face. "These two," explained Hannah, "were captured by Reala and brought here to the dream world. They somehow managed to escape them without any help." NiGHTS looked at Shadow and Amy, his mind racing. _These two? Can they be...They are...The dreamers from the legend! They have to be! _"What are your names, young dreamers?" NiGHTS asked them with a slight bow. "I'm Amy, and this is Shaodw. Who are you?" "I am NiGHTS, protecter of the dream world and all dreamers. I have been expecting you." "Expecting us?" Shadow asked in a confused tone. "Yes, we all have," Hannah said, "Tsuki, would you mind explaining the legend?" Tsuki looked up and said, "Not at all, Hannah! Long ago, the dream world was in the middle of what were called the dark ages. That was when Wizeman turned many of the Nightopians here into Nightmaren. The dreamers of that time would only have nightmares, and then the creatures from their nightmares would come into Nightopia and eat some of the Nightopians that hadn't been turned into Nightmaren. But then, NiGHTS did the one thing that Wizeman didn't expect..." "What?" Amy asked. "He betrayed him," Tsuki continued, "NiGHTS betrayed Wizeman, who sealed him into the Ideya Palace for most of the dark ages, until Claris Sinclair and Elliot Edwards showed up. With the help of NiGHTS and the red ideya of courage, they beat Wizeman. But now, the dark ages have returned to Nightopia, but the two dreamers with the red ideya have appeared just as the two before them." "Who?" Shadow asked. "Why, you two of course," NiGHTS replied.

"Us?" Amy seemed very confused when she asked this. "Yes, you, silly!" said Hannah with a wink. "Why do you think Reala captured you?" Tsuki said, her hand swinging. It accidentally grabbed NiGHTS' hand. They looked at each other, then Tsuki turned away, blushing. _Hmm, I wonder..._ Amy thought, one eyebrow raised. "Well, will you two help us?" Hannah asked. Shadow and Amy lookedat each other, then at their new friends. "Okay, we'll help you!" Amy announced with a smile. "Good," NiGHTS said, grinning. "YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Hannah cheered, flying around her friends. "What's with her?" Shadow whispered to Tsuki. "I don't know. She's been like that for three days now," Tsuki answered. Suddenly, they heard a slight growl. "What's that!?!?" Amy screamed at the sight. "It's a Snip!" NiGHTS cried. "Snips are third-level Nightmaren!" Hannah explianed. Just as NiGHTS was about to paraloop the Snip, Tsuki cried, "STOP! Don't hurt it! It's already in pain!" She ran over to the Snip. "Poor thing," she said, cuddling it in her arms, "It has a cut on it's leg. Don't worry, little guy. I'll take care of you." Then, Tsuki lifted her arm, and her crystal shined brightly. She touched the cut on the Snip's leg, and in the blink of an eye, the cut had vanished. "There," she said, "All better." The Snip got up and walked around a bit, then ran back to Tsuki in gratitude. "I think that the Snip's taken a liking for you, Tsuki!" Hannah said. "I'll call you Sizzle, okay little guy?" Tsuki said. The Snip smiled at Tsuki and cuddled against her. "Well, now that we've made a new friend, let's be on our way to beat Wizeman and Reala and save the dream world!" Hannah cried. Then, they all headed for Spring Valley. Their journey, though, had only begun.

BLAH BLAH BLAH!

A/N: Hi again! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! My computer hates me, so it's deleted almost everything I've written! I've told my parents that our computer is stupid, and they agree! I can't wait untill I can get my own labtop, so I can write stories much better! Anyways, I hope this story is good enough for you. I'll put up chapter 2 soon enough! OH, by the way, I'm gonna get my ears pierced for the FIRST time ever this weekend! WAHOO! Laters!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


End file.
